


Dust to Dust

by FireflyKisses



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Biting, Blood, Boning, Choking, Death, Dismemberment, Eaten alive, F/M, Gore, Insanity, Madness, Marking, Violence, sans x reader, skeleton, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyKisses/pseuds/FireflyKisses
Summary: It started as a drabble for a friend and turned into a mini fic! HorrorTale Sans x reader! Smut with a bit of plot. Angsty stuff too, if that's your thing -like it is mine lol- Very bloody though, with cannibalism and other such taboos!It was done for my friend Tyrant who's amazing work can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



There was a reason that monsters ate the unfortunate humans who fell to the underground.

From an outside perspective there were a few obvious ones. Food had become increasingly scarce and rations were small. The now missing human souls that had been gathered were gone and the benevolent King murdered. Undyne had risen to power and banished the queen. While that might have been once considered a good thing, grief had left the warrior changed. Her friend and mentor in the King was gone and the woman she loved disappeared without a trace. There were no more hopes and dreams that she could focus on, nothing within reach that she could offer monsters to give them hope. She blamed humans. Humans had to be killed and their souls harvested and she would take each of their soils one by one. It was all out war. So certainly that attributed to their consumption right?

Partially.

The truth was, in times of famine where no other food could be found, you knew yourself that even humans resorted to cannibalism despite it's risks. With chilling recollection you considered the story of the Donor Party being trapped in a mountain winter and forced to eat each other as one by one they gave out to starvation or illness.

However, monsters couldn't devour each other. Once a monster soul had departed their flesh their body turned to dust in their jaws and that was not a substance that could sate the gnawing pangs of hunger these poor souls felt. Even in these most dire of circumstances, even the last resort was not an option.

Human bodies in comparison remained even after their soul departed. Human flesh could be chopped up, rationed, and preserved! Humans were the ideal solution to their hunger and they were making it so that more and more fell. She knew for a fact Sans, when he could muster the energy, had been weakening the roof of the Snowdin caves in an out of the way area he patrolled daily. Already more humans were dropping to their fateful ends. The lucky ones were killed from the fall. The lucky were few. Very few.

It was by some miracle that you hadn't become the skeletons next meal. You had been hiking up Mt Ebott and like many were drawn by its rich lore, ghost stories, and stunning views and natural beauty. 

Like so many others, the disappearances and possibility of danger was something more exciting than deterring. After all, plenty of people went up and came back down. Vanishing on the mountain was a rarity! Unfortunately, the tourist town that depended on Ebott at it's base did a great job of covering up just how dangerous it was. Looking back, you should have known not to venture up when you learned the locals didn't dare set foot past the first checkpoint camp.

It was while crossing a river via a fallen log you'd lost your balance three days into your hike. It was mossy from moisture. You thought you could cross safely. You had just bought some good hiking boots to avoid slipping. It was just another mistake to add to the growing list. You screamed for help but no one was within ear shot. The current was strong. the banks overflowing from the spring melt off and no amount of struggling could get you to safety.

You got swept away.

It was confusing when, while tumbling in the water, that blue skies were quickly exchanged for the darkness of caves. Far too late did you realize those were the same waters that fed into the river that stretched the entire underground. You'd been about to give up, half drowned and coughing on the frigid water stuck in your lungs when a large lanky skeleton monster had found you. You'd been scared of course. After all, Monsters weren't real, the stories surrounding Mt Ebott were fabricated ghost stories to tell around campfires! And yet, as he reached a red glove into those frothing waters and snagged your arm to pull you free, you knew it was denial. One such monster was right there, staring at you dangling from his grip as he rose you to his lofty height to gaze into your eyes.

"OH MY HUMAN THIS WILL NOT DO-!" He'd shouted with chipped and red stained teeth. He looked genuinely concerned despite his terrifying appearance. You were shocked mute and couldn't speak or scream. "YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION AT ALL TO DO MY PUZZLES! YOU WOULD LIKELY FREEZE BEFORE YOU FINISHED AND THAT IS JUST NOT SPORTSMANLIKE! COME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL AMEND THIS!"

Half frozen, trembling, and on the brink of hypothermia, you didn't understand what he meant then. You only knew that in spite of your fear, he had taken your freezing self some place warm.

It didn't take you long to piece it all together.

He'd meant to kill you for food. It was lucky that it was him who had found you and not his brother. He often told you as you were recovering that he had high standards, and he vehemently refused to put you through his traps while you were not at your best. In spite of the famine he was facing, he still had his own rules to follow. If it had been as simple as warming you up everything would have resumed quickly enough. You'd have been led to his puzzle traps and likely met your end. He was very good at puzzles. Instead though you'd quickly gotten sick.

Papyrus had taken you home, given you something to change into, wrapped you in blankets, and had been incredibly hospitable all things considered. He even had brought you cross word and word search books to do with him while you warmed up. He was sweet and despite the odd stains on him you had leaned up to his side for warmth and began to do the puzzles together.

And he looked down at you with an expression you didn't understand but made you smile. He did too. He was gentle giant.

It was then his brother came home and the true horror of this world was blatantly revealed to you. The front door opened with a curl of freshly fallen snow at his heals and vaporous ghosts exhaled past his clenched teeth. Another skeleton, shorter, and clad in blood splashed blue had lumbered in, dragging the blunt end of a dirty axe behind him. His skull was damaged, a hole in it from what looked like a devastating impact wound, the jagged shattered edges looking brittle and breakable. From his free hand dripped the severed foot and calf of what had once been a human. It still wore a sock and sneaker.

One engorged red eye rolled your way in his blackened socket as you screamed in terror. Papyrus put both arms around you from behind and covered your mouth to quiet you. 'Please hush human,' he begged in concern, 'if they know you're here they'll come for you, please be quiet!' As you inhaled the iron rich stink of blood you finally saw the stiff brown stains that were so well hidden by the red fabric of his gloves.

You feinted.

Even now, months later, you don't quite understand the reasons why they kept you in thier home even after you had recovered. You had to assume it was Papyrus you had to thank for your prolonged life. He was too kindhearted to trap and eat someone he'd gotten to know and had nursed back to health. It also didn't hurt that he'd gotten used to curling up on the sofa with you to do puzzles each night.

Sans largely avoided you in those early days. You knew why. After being told the state of this place, you had been wracked with guilt as you were another mouth to feed. Sans knew that and seeing has he was the 'bread winner' of the household, you had the feeling he resented you.

You didn't mind that he kept his distance. His presence was unnerving. He had a habit of staring, that one huge crimson pupil soullessly and unblinkingly drilling into you with a smile that never seemed genuine or if it were, the intent behind it was never of good morale.

It was late one night when you and Papyrus were huddled up on the sofa. There had been nothing to eat for two days now and you were getting by on the bones you had been boiling and reducing to strip of nutrients.

Yes, even you had taken to having to consume the flesh that Sans brought home. Hunger wasn't a pleasant sensation and it forced your hand despite your initial refusal to eat it. It didn't take long to reconsider. Before this you'd never truly experienced the true pain that deep hunger brought. When you gave in after Papyrus' begging, you cried through your entire first meal. He sat with you and rubbed your back.

Everyone was hungry. No one spoke of it or complained, but Sans was never home, always looking for a source of food.

You couldn't focus over the gnawing sensation of your empty stomach and you reluctantly gave up on the puzzle, putting your pen aside. Pap paused as well, empathy ruling his expression. He knew what the problem was and he gently lifted his unclad spindly fingers to comfortingly stroke your hair. He did this often. Skeleteons apparently not having hair of their own were fascinated by it. You had even seen Sans staring at the gesture in the past, a pinkie hooked into his empty twitching socket and his free hand clenching and unclenching against his knee. It was then you knew he was trying to imagine it for himself. He never approached you to try it for himself.

As always Papyrus' touch was so soothing and you stared unseeingly into the night darkened room.

"You and Sans should just eat me Pap..." You whispered vacantly, "It's so wrong that you keep me around like this. You'd still have a little food left if I weren't-"

Papyrus had stopped stroking your hair but his touch lingered, trembling at the connotation.

"NONSENSE!" He chastised gently with a very convincing smile, "TIMES WILL CONTINUE TO BE HARD BUT IT WON'T LAST FOREVER! IN THE MEAN TIME HAVING YOU HERE REMINDS US WHY SURVIVAL IS SO IMPORTANT!"

That was a surprising thing to say and you were sure it showed on your face as you looked up at him in shock.

"But Pap, I literally take food out of your mouths and Sans doesn't like-"

The bent form of Papyrus' impossibly tall skeleton hunched down further, his face serious and close to your own, "LIKE YOU? OF COURSE HE DOES!" You weakly shook your head, about to argue when he cut you off again, "HE'S THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED YOU STAY!"

Your shock must have been evident from your slacked jaw and wide eyed expression.

"Wh-what?" you stammered, searching Papyus' for some sort of falsehood. It was fools search. Papyrus wasn't capable of lying about such a thing.

He smiled, seeming pleased that you believed him. "INDEED HE DID!" He announced cheerfully, "HE SAID IT WAS NICE TO SEE ME HAPPY AND WE WOULD FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET BY! SO DO NOT DESPAIR LITTLE HUMAN! YOU ARE VERY MUCH WANTED HERE AND NOT AS AN INGREDIENT IN MY FANTASTIC SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!"

You lowered your head to lean your temple to his side, letting yourself absorb this new information. Sans had barely ever spoken to you and his staring had made you feel like he was a predator waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Of course, he treated his brother far differently. You'd discerned that Sans liked to crack jokes to keep the atmosphere light and even his smile and gaze softened when interacting with Pap. For brief glimpses you could see someone else in those moments; Someone who wasn't a mindless killer.That was when it all made sense. Everything he did was for Papyrus' health and happiness. Everything. It was staggering to think he told Papyrus you could stay just because it made him happy despite the added hardship. It was a revealing piece of information to the mystery that was Sans.

It made you pay closer attention to what the eldest skeleton brother was doing. When Sans finally had gotten another kill and the portions for their meals were distributed you began to notice how little Sans took for himself. The larger ration was always given to Papyrus. Even your own portion was bigger than his own. There were days you noticed he didn't even have anything at all.

What was he doing to keep himself going, you began to wonder each day as he disappeared into the snow. You could tell he was tired. The axe was dragged behind him, sharpened end always up and his trudging steps revealing his anemia. He barely ate anything. He had so little energy to spare but was still defiantly managing.

One day, after Papyrus had left to reset his traps you were watching Sans leave from the living room window. He disappeared into the darkened forest as he always did and you stood, ready to start your day by cleaning up and seeing if you could boil more broth out of the bones at your disposal. The brothers hated being around for that. Something about seeing pieces of a skeleton processed like that actually effected them where little else would. You made sure to do it while they were gone.

When you turned you jumped in alarm. Sans was standing there, staring at you with his axe hanging limply at his side. His free hand was on his face, scraping the tips of his phalanges against his skull until his pinkie and index finger popped into the hollow socket. He gave the ridge a few firm tugs to ground himself.

"You've been watching me a lot lately, kiddo." his deep voice rumbled like distant thunder, his grin squirming slightly .

It was hard not to feel intimidated by his sudden appearance, never mind the fact that he rarely addressed you directly. It was always through Papyrus. "Pap, give your human its food." He'd say. You often felt he viewed you as more of a pet to his sibling than a person.

Under the hot red glare of that single eye light you took an uncertain step back only for your heal to hit the couch. You were out of space to retreat.

Sans grin just got a little wider.

"You scared?" He asked, those fingers in his socket strumming the inside of his skull.

You shuddered and looked away, heart trying to escape your rib cage but you couldn't tell if it were from fear or....something else.

"Y-you just surprised me."

A dark throaty chuckle somehow passed those clenched teeth. He moved a step closer

"You didn't think I'd notice." He stated, the grinding sound of bone against bone filling the air as his fingers scraped harder against his face. "Heh, ya know, I kinda thought you were content ignoring me. Tibia honest," He chuckled at his own joke, "I thought the same." His axe ground against the carpet as he took another step, leaving a dirty smear. You leaned back as he entered your personal space.

"I...I don't understand." your voice was thin and sounded strange in your ears.

"I want to know what changed." He said, regarding you with that bulbous eye as he dragged the weapon closer. He leaned on the handle lazily.

Or maybe anemically.

What had changed? That's why he was here? You glanced to the window and the swirling snows outside. How had he even gotten here? You looked back at him waiting patiently in silence for his answer, tugging at his socket periodically. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt you so-

"I....Well, Pap, he said that..." you had to look away from him and his cold stare, "-h-he said... that it was you who said I could stay and it surprised me." When you glanced back to Sans, his smile was a bit tighter, betraying his tension. "I um...I was just trying to pay attention and I was trying to learn what kind of person you are."

He was chuckling again, "You mean to see if I was more than a killer, sweetie?" He saw your eyes widen and he continued, "Heh, we're all more than what we're forced to be down here. Why's that such a surprise?" He lifted his axe and your eyes were drawn to the dark stains on the handle and the tarnished smears on the metal, "So what'd ya learn?"

Your hand touched the arm of the sofa before clutching it tensely.

"That you put Papyrus first in everything. His happiness. His hunger. His well being." You desperately swallowed at the tight lump obstructing your voice. It wouldn't budge. "That you go without to make sure he's fed. You lie about how much you eat. Everything, even me, is for him."

If he was surprised by your answer he didn't show it. He remained motionless, staring at you in the way he always did. That eye looked like it could pierce through your very soul and see everything you've ever tried to keep secret.

"Not everything." He admitted and his axe raised between the two of you, using the blunt edge to turn your face back to his.

He was inexplicably closer to you somehow. Face to face, his breath smelled strongly of iron. You were frozen in place, your knuckles white on the arm of the sofa as you tried to keep your nerve.

"N-not everything?" your voice cracked, breaths coming quicker.

Slowly, he shook his head no as that grin stretched wider. That eye glanced down to your mouth, to your neck- He echoed, "Not everything."

What was happening? No amount of staring into this skeletons face gave you any clues! If he wanted you dead he would have done so long ago and it'd been established that his brother was why you were here...or....or did you just take for granted that was the reason? You were shaking and drawing needier breaths each passing second and still he hovered this close, watching, observing-

What was he waiting for?

"you're shaking."

There was no used denying it and quietly retorted, "You're observant."

"heh, I don't remember you ever being this mouthy-" he rumbled as he leaned in, your breathing coming in with such sudden sharpness you gasped, "I've got better uses for your mouth....you're hungry...right?"

He dropped the axe, the thud making you jump. With you distracted his slim hard phalanges closed around your neck and forced you down to the sofa, eye level with the front of his now obviously tented shorts. His hand didn't squeeze but the digits danced along your neck, tapping against it curiously. Your eyes were wide and confused. It took you a moment to realize he was just taking a moment to feel your skin. Only Papyrus had been this close to touch you in the past and you had noticed him watching you before. His other hand began to stroke your hair from the roots downwards, sliding his slim bones through the fibers. He shifted his hips closer to your face, bumping this hidden arousal to your cheek.

Had he been wanting to...to.... Oh god... he wanted you to-

"your hearts beating so fast-" he noted and stopped petting your hair. Instead, he twitchy pulled at his eye socket again. His grin was pulled broader but there was no joy. "are you... scared of me too?"

Something about looking up at him like this made you realize something. He was always a just a bit twitchy and unhinged. He drummed his fingers a lot, he also dipped them into his socket and early on you had realized they were anxious twitches, something he did compulsively perhaps to soothe himself. You had speculated the whys and hows but the world they lived in was horrific. You knew when he left this house, he was on the hunt for humans. You didn't know what it was like out there. You stayed in the house where it was safe. Knowing the details of why might be too much for you. Still, you'd never seen him resort to his 'twitches' as much as he was now. To add to it, he was beginning to pull at his own skull.

Were his usual methods of coping with whatever was out there failing?

"S-Sans..." You whispered, looking up at him and making no move to push him away. "Are you okay?"

His jaw trembled in spite of his smile getting larger. He was tugging at the lip of his eye socket again. You swore that you were seeing wetness now.

"I'm fine," he said and with empathy you knew instantly that his facade was crumbling before your very eyes, "y-you just... look...good enough t-to eat..."

His grip around your neck tightened marginally and he groaned, head canting to the side as one finger stroked along your still throbbing pulse.

Shakily you reached up, tugging on the stained edges of his hoodie, drawing him a little closer.

"How can I help you?"

His eye sparked a flare of blue magic, his grip on your neck pulling, drawing you forward. Without hesitation you obeyed. Bringing your face to his groin you kissed the fabric softly. Then you reached in and began to push his pants down. After all he'd done to keep you alive, this was the least you could do.

You weren't sure what was going to be awaiting you there. You had admittedly wondered a lot about skeleton anatomy and the metabolization of food and other such nuances they likely took for granted. This, just like most of their answers, came down to magic. Pulsing needily from his pubic bones hovered a magically functioning phallus that glowed the same magical blue that she'd seen smother his eye moments ago. It was a bit larger than you were expecting and began to wonder about the wisdom of trying to take all of it in your mouth.

You were apparently taking too long to give him attention. His hand moved to twine in your hair and eagerly pushed your face to the aching hardness. Obediently you began to lick him and he made a pleased noise from above. You were also amazed to find it didn't at all taste like flesh and oddly made your tongue tingle. Magic, you told yourself as you grasped the crest of his hips for leverage. Sans was guiding you by the hair to where he wanted you and it was obvious he wasn't interested in foreplay. Still, you couldn't help being curious. Before you knew it you were looking down at the bulbous mushroom shaped head, the slit leaking his precum and smearing against your lips before he pushed your mouth down onto him.

He made a glutteral sound of relief, holding your head in place as he began to pump himself into your mouth! He remained shallow for the moment and given the urgency he'd displayed before this you knew distantly he was giving you a second to get used to it before he really got going. It was with that realization you fought his grip to take on more of him, needing to help him, to make him feel something other than hunger and you were rewarded with a vocal moan.

It was then he began to get rough. His wrist spun once in your hair before re-gripping it near the roots and he guided you up and down on him while he watched. You felt his stare and lifted your eyes to look at him as his hips bucked more of his length into your mouth. When he ran out of room he watched attentively as he held you still, forcing himself deeper and deeper. You struggled with your gag reflex, holding your breath as he pushed into your throat- You couldn't breathe, your throat involuntarily spasming on his fat length! You pushed his hips a bit, urging him to ease off but he remained a moment longer before he pulled back, and let you breathe.

"Damn-" he groaned in appreciation, jaw hanging slightly ajar and revealing canines you hadn't seen before. "M-more..."

He did it again and this time you felt more prepared for the intrusion. He sank into your hot mouth and began to thrust into your face, making you squeal when air allowed. He kept at it, his head tilted back and basking in the good sensations! You wondered sadly when was the last time he felt anything good. It emboldened you to reach in and touch him, taking his pummeling while your fingertips grazed and explored his hips and spine. He suddenly whined and trembled when your fingers fumbled over his tail bone and you victoriously smiled to yourself. You grasped it, slid your fingers into the holes in the bone above and pumped your hand over it- His reactions made the junction of your thighs burn and a very noticeable wetness to gather.

He pushed you off of him, panting raggedly as he leered down at you. You looked up at him, wiping the saliva off your mouth with the back of his hand. The stare you were locked in told so much more than words would ever convey.

He shrugged off his bloodied hoodie and let it fall to the floor and advanced like a predetor. He looked half crazed with need as he bent over you and crashed his mouth to your lips and swiveled a magical tongue past the crease. He had you by the wrists, pulling you, pushing you to lay on the couch and as soon as you were on your back and you had to break the kiss just to breathe he was shredding your pants off.

Ooh boy-!

"Sans-?" you stammered breathlessly, eyes drawn to the weeping head of his dick quivering between his femurs. "Sans I've never-"

The sound that came from him that cut you off was indescribable! Needy, possessive, and hungry for so much more than food. He was starved for other basic needs, needs he was looking to have met by you! It didn't matter that you were a virgin to him. That only meant he'd be the only one to have you.

Because you were sure, judging by that throaty mantra of 'mine' he uttered endlessly under his breath, he was never going to let another person touch you but him.

You tugged your own shirt off to aid him, cuing your willingness. This skeleton was the only thing keeping you and Papyrus alive. He was out there day after day searching for food and barely eating himself. He'd let you stay, fed you when you could have been their next meal, protected you in the safety of his home from the other starving monsters in the underground- and you were grateful. You were so grateful!

He parted your legs and scooted between them quickly, grabbing his cock and rubbing himself against your already very slick opening. That eye shifted to look at you, finding your face flushed as his grin returned. He positioned himself but didn't enter, instead descending over you. His hand returned to your neck, the grip shifting as his phalanges adjusted before pressing you into the sofa cushions.

Then he squeezed. You managed to get a gasp of air before it was choked off.

"still so fast...you want me that much sweetie?"

He loosened his grip and allowed you another breath of air which you greedily accepted with a nod. Your thighs were quivering as they cradled his bones, hips lifting lightly to encourage him to take you.

"I want you, Sans..." You assured him, lifting both hands to his face to gently touch him.

He looked earnestly surprised, that sincere gesture cutting through layers of trauma both physical and emotional until you, for a moment, saw someone else entirely. The someone else she sometimes saw speaking with Papyrus in the kitchen, the someone who, when she was assumed to be out of ear shot, had a comforting tone to his voice and didn't sound like he was on the brink of madness.

He didn't try to hide it to your surprise and sank a cheek into your palm and closed his eyes. Cupping his cheek your other hand slid to his neck, scraping your nails softly along the ridges.

After a long tense moment, he ground out, "I can't promise I won't hurt you." 

You nodded again and smiled. "Come here..."

His face lowered and he initiated another deep kiss, one you eagerly took part in. He growled deep within himself and the grip on your neck closed once more, choking you into silence.

Sans bucked into you without warning, a grunt of pleasure meeting your ears.

Somehow you were able to squeak out a sound past your obstructed airways, your diaphragm spasming and desperate to produce a scream but unable to! He felt huge and his magic cock felt like you were stuffed to capacity and somehow tingling? Fizzing? Like pleasurable pop rocks going off within you! Your legs were squeezing his hips and curling this way and that, he was still kissing you so hard and you were trying to adjust, trying to comprehend what you were feeling, trying to breathe-

He released and you vacuumed air back into your lungs, panting hard and a little dizzy! He didn't give you time to recover properly before he was squeezing again, his head falling back with a lusty grin, moaning as he began to pump firmly into you! His free hand was gripping the arm of the sofa behind your head.

"T-t-tight!" He hissed headily.

He rolled his skull on his vertebrae to stare down at you as he pumped in abandon.It was another moment before he tugged his blood stained t-shirt up to rub against your soft exposed breasts. His eye opened wider, a flare of magic escaping him at the sensation. He suddenly pressed down harder to feel your pebbled nipples passing along his ribs! His hold on your neck was difficult to maintain for the moment so he released in favor of this new feeling on his ribs.

As you caught your breath idly you realized he may have never known what it felt like to touch breasts before now so you offered them up to him.

"G-good girl..." he praised, beginning to lick the red spots rising on your neck.

You were left gasping for breath beneath him. It was starting to feel amazing and the lack of air from his choking left you listless and dizzy! The attention he was salving with his magical tongue didn't hurt either! It felt much like his dick did, tingling and occasionally sparking! Mewling, you hook your ankles together behind his hips and draw at him wantonly, grabbing the rear of his ribs and anchoring yourself to him to writhe into his movements!

Apparently, he liked that. He threw his head back and moaned loudly before he slammed into you hard, making you cry out as he bottomed out within you! He did it again, your hands tightening into fists on his ribs as you cried his name! Again he pounded and again you sang his name! It was so good! For both of you!

Unexpected pain exploded on your shoulder suddenly, making you scream as he sank his canines down into your skin.

"SANS!"

Your cries didn't sway him. He bit harder. It held fast while he began to rut ruthlessly, feral sounds of passion muffled into the wound he was marring into your flesh!

"S-Sans!" You squealed in some purgatory between pleasure and pain, unable to commit completely to either! You'd never been with anyone before now, everything was new and overwhelming. Did all monsters bite or was it just him? Thrashing under him while his movements grew urgent, you begged, "S-slower! P-please ah, god Sans I-"

He didn't slow up, and like an animal he growled as he bruisingly held your hips in place! He was twitching over you and despite your inexperience you knew he was getting close. But his bite was getting harder, bruising! You reach desperately to his head, hooking your fingers into his vacant socket like he often did and began to try and pry him back. It seemed to do the trick, his head snapping back and eye refocusing down on you. He snatched your hand, keeping it curled into his skull. His mouth hung open and his teeth were wet with fresh blood. He dragged his tongue over the canines, tasting your life force and appeared utterly drunk on it. Sans looked to the wound and back to you, then grinned. He lifted slightly so his hand was around your neck again, blood from the wound beading and dripping over his grasp.

"mine- you're mine human!" He hissed, "say it!"

"Yours!" You promise before the grip tightens again! Your free hand grasps his wrist for leverage but you don't even attempt to move his hand off of you. On the contrary, you want more, and you jerk his grasp forward with bruising force. You choke out, "M-more!" as you pull on his eye socket.

The request did something to him. You're watching him and he's watching you, locked solidly in a mystified stare. His red eye is pulsating with hues of cerulean, blood and luminous saliva sliding down his chin and splattering your chest.

He doesn't hold back and you don't try to stop him. He forces your airways closed and you close your eyes in surrender.

It's all so strange, his body so hard and angular, his bones smell like copper, but the piece of himself within you is moving so fast and deep that you can forgive the gore forever tainting his body! Spreading magical feelings are touching every nerve ending, wetness dripping from your joined bodies with obscene wet sounds! His groans are so beautiful, you're making him feel good, he's shuddering in pleasure! You are too!

"ah-" He gasps, his movements loosing tempo as he urgently seeks his release! "ah, my h-human!"

You feel puffs of magic licking at your body like flames. He's loosing control and can't reign in his powers. It washes over you like a sweeping caress.

He's shaking now, gasps turning to snarls until- He slams inside one last time and he sounds strangled in his pleasure! You arch, clawing at him, unable to breathe, unsteady stars dancing across your vision, oh so close to the edge but you need air so bad! Oh god, he could kill you! Is trying to? Sans releases your neck while the sudden gushes of magical semen hit the deepest parts of you and your tunnel convulses over his length as he empties himself!

Your pleasure climaxes and you claw your nails down the side of his face, whining on the first breath you can manage.

Then there's only urgent panting for air. You can't move, helplessly pinned under him as his tongue salves your wounded neck, both soothing and tasting the blood of who he'd claimed. That's what he'd done right? He looked so smug after he'd bitten you it couldn't mean anything else.

You layed still, letting him do what he wanted in the moments you were coming down from the high. He was still inside you though, hands exploring your body and groping hand fulls of flesh while you struggled to compose yourself.

He didn't stop at that one time. Sans had taken your hands and pinned them to the arm of the sofa as he took you again. He was rough and needy as he glutted himself on the needed physical affection. You let him and by the time he was done, your body was sore and cushioning his weight as he slept off his exertion.

The both of you had risen and dressed and by the time Pap got home Sans was back outside scouring for more humans. In the days following, Sans came to sit on the couch with you and Papyrus in the evenings and sometimes, after Pap had gone to bed, the two of you would talk.

You learned a lot about him those nights. He used to be a pretty decent guy- the kinda one that everyone knew and was friends with. Now everyone in his home town feared him. He didn't remember getting his head wound and Papyrus, a member of the Royal Guard, refused to tell him.

"I have memories that don't seem like they fit, kiddo." He told you one night, his pinkie sliding back and forth as it traced his eye socket. "I know things I feel are true but can't be. There's no way of telling anymore. I feel like I've lived a long time and yet no time has passed at all." He laughed humorlessly as his fingers dug into his skull once more. You had discovered he did it most when he wasn't feeling very stable mentally. Something about the stimulation was grounding. "It feels like....things weren't supposed to be this way. That there was a time where it wasn't that we had been free....but... then I remind myself I'm not 'all there in the head' anymore."

He'd gestured to his head wound, chuckling at his dark joke. It didn't hide the fact that his fractured memory bothered him.

"You're not crazy Sans." You said, head on his shoulder as you watched TV. "You've suffered trauma. That's not the same thing."

He laughed softly at that, raising his fingers into the hair he'd so long wanted to touch and now could. It was another sensory craving that soothed him so you moved your head into his femur so that he could touch to his hearts content.

"you don't need to try and make me feel better, sweetie." He said after a while. "this isn't going to last."

"Another feeling?" You questioned.

He didn't respond just yet, his free hand lifting to head to his eye when you rolled and caught it before he could.

"I don't know." He murmured finally, looking down at you with that hardened stare. "I don't know why. I just know nothing lasts."

"You're still not crazy." you insisted, bringing his hand down to his mark on your shoulder, "And this will last."

A creepy smile split his face, one you knew well but were unafraid of now. He was trying to scare you.

"You don't know what I do during the day little human." He mocked, "You wouldn't spread your legs for me if you knew what I was capable of."

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?"

His smile faltered. The truth was he didn't know if he did. He seemed torn between pulling you desperately closer and maybe pushing you away for your own safety.

"Fear is a warning system." He explained, stroking your hair again.

You close your eyes and listen. From time to time he starts to talk and you can tell at one time, he'd been very intelligent, and listening to him like this was soothing. Fragments of knowledge that he can't explain remains, hinting at a life that had been rich with learning. You often wondered what he used to be like before the famine in the underground, before his head wound, before he'd been forced to kill and eat the flesh of humans.

"it primes your body to either flee or fight. it floods you with adrenaline so one can stand their ground or run until they’re safe. your heart rate quickens," His sharp touch dipped between your breasts, "your muscles get tight," -and then down your arms, "It's a chemical reaction to make survival more possible. I see it every day my little human. The fear, the chase," He chuckled, "the kill. ya know, it's to die for."

More dark jokes.

"I'd listen to my fear but I'm not afraid. I know what you do to keep us alive." You assure him, not flinching at his touch wanders you. "You wouldn't do it if you didn't have to." you said that, but if you were honest, you weren't entirely sure.

He seemed to know that too. He was deceptively perceptive.

"whatever you gotta tell yourself kid." he said with a shrug, "just stay inside where it's safe."

When things got bad, you gave him a soft place to land against you, distracting him with what your body could do for him. He never refused and initiated more often than not. Coming together had become a near daily reprieve for him but your neck was raw and bruised now. As much as you discovered you loved being choked, you had to stop him when he did, just to keep from having any permanent damage from his dominant behavior. You had to heal first. Then he could resume. Sometimes, he lacked that sort of control. You could forgive him, you thought. After all, his time spent with you seemed more therapeutic to him than anything else these days. Loosing himself to having you under him, willing and eager to sate his cravings for physical touch, it gave you more purpose than boiling bones and scrubbing the blood out of the carpet.

It'd be months before it all came together. The two of you had been closer. Papyrus was happy and he felt like you were all a family now, but food was getting even scarcer and you were all weighing what other options you had.

Sans made sure you and Papyrus ate at least a little each day. You noticed very clearly he'd stopped eating altogether. Pap had advised you to ignore that detail, that Sans had his ways of getting by, but you hadn't listened to him, too concerned over your mates safety to heed the gentle skeletons warnings. 

You wish you had listened.

You had managed to find one of Sans old sweaters to stash behind the sofa so that when he left that morning all you had to do was pull it on. The day was still so you waited several minutes before following after him, going on footprints alone. It was easy enough to follow, one steady set of imprints in the snow and and unsteady line where his axe was drug behind him. You stayed in his tracks to hide your own but the cold was a bit more biting than you anticipated. You'd lost a lot of weight living in the underground and cold effected you so much quicker. So you hugged yours arms against you, wondering if you even had enough stamina to traipse after him or if you'd drop from lack of energy before you could figure out where he's been going.

Just when you were seriously considered turning back you heard something.

Talking?

No, it was sobbing.

Your face scrunched up in concerned and hurried along the path, rubbing your hands over your arms. Was Sans okay? Was he coming out here to break down in peace so you and Pap wouldn't worry?

If only that were the case. You stopped in the trail and stared in terror at what was before your eyes. It was a small clearing in the trees with snow stained red. Against a tree, a blue rabbit monster was tied in place, sobbing and begging for mercy over a wad of dirty cloth shove into his mouth. He no longer had arms, the stumpy ends tied off to keep him from bleeding out. In front of him, his leg was being held out by Sans. The thigh was already firmly tied off and the skeleton, pinning him still by the shin, had just risen his axe over head.

You had come upon the scene just in time to see the blade come down and lob off the limb. Then there was screaming, so much screaming, and the oozing of blood from the prepared stump.

Sans brought the flesh to his mouth and savagely began to eat.

Trembling, you took a step back. Monsters turned to dust when they died, you realized. You knew that had kept them from turning on their own for food.

Sans fund a loophole. So a dead monster was dust? That didn't mean they couldn't be eaten alive!

The poor rabbit man was shaking in shock and you could see that Sans was hurrying, biting and ripping back the flesh from the bones and swallowing as quickly as he could. He must know the rabbit didn't have long. If he was going to sate his hunger he had to be fast. There was no time to even chew.

You whimpered helplessly into your hand and that’s when Sans realized you were there.

At first, he just stared with that unblinking eye, blood running down his chin from the still warm flesh between his teeth. Slowly though, he lowered his face back to his kill, quelling his starvation, for the moment, more important than your obvious shock. He was being quick though, stripping the bones clean in a mere minutes time.

Why couldn't you move? Your legs, you wanted to run, you wanted to get away from this scene and yet you stared at him, just as he stared at you, watching each other as you at last saw him for what he really was. What would he do to you now? Did Papyrus know? Is this what he warned you about?

What was left in his hand, finished or not, puffed into dust suddenly as the rabbit died and sand poured out of the skeletons jaws from what he’d not yet swallowed. He opened his maw, the ashen remains falling out with drool. He was disappointed he hadn't eaten more, but he stood as he reached for his weapon, eyes on you. It was on to the task at hand.

"S-Sans...?" You croaked in fright, "Y-you...you were..."

"I toldja you didn't know what I did out here." He said darkly through a false smile. The bigger it got, the faker it seemed. A shaking hand rose and he began pulling frantically on his eye socket, "you...you couldn't listen could you, kid. you had to know. couldn't just let me take care of you?" He took a step forward, spinning his ax in his hand, a few residual drops of fresh blood flying off until it was poised and ready in his hand. "I'm sorry sweetie...I know... I know you can't forgive this."

You were petrified watching as he advanced.

"What?...No... Sans-" you stammered. Move legs, move- RUN! But you couldn't! "You're.... you're not going to...to kill me." your vision blurred his approaching visage with tears, "Right? I thought that you and me-"

He looked so sad, pulling so feverishly at his socket he began to whimper.

"could you really look at me hovering over you and not see me doing this?" He was trembling, "I can tell, even looking at you now, you can't unsee it. you'll close your eyes and see me like this. You'll hear him screaming." He began to laugh, the deep unsettling sound a marriage of grief and the inevitable on setting madness. "I knew it wouldn't last."

"Please," you begged, but you knew it was true.

You could probably lie, and if he bought it, buy yous a day or two, but sooner or later you'd be under him, and he'd be trying to draw pleasure from you, and you'd shiver in revulsion knowing he'd been eating monsters alive, keeping them tied up, preventing their death long enough for him to get a few meals out of them. You started to cry, shaking your head.

"I don't want to die, Sans!" you cried, and his familiar gentle touch cupped your face, smearing it with red. "Please- Sans I lo-"

"shh shh shhhh-" He hushed, drawing you gently to him for one more embrace.

You could feel his cheekbone resting on your hair, nuzzling you reverently and soothing you as you cried into his collar bone. You felt his arm lifting already and you tensed in a fit of whimpers. He hesitated. A second later he had your chin tilted up and he was kissing you, steadying your head against his hand. You felt the odd sensation of magical tears splashing onto your face, mingling with your own. He'd continue to do so until he felt you relax.

Maybe, in his own way, he did love you. Or, at least he did as much as one in his position could, but the love of a man like him was a very dangerous thing.

In the end, at least he cared enough that you never saw the swing of his axe coming.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562492) by [CorruptedNightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade)




End file.
